Ein Gesetz & viele Kämpfe!
by the-slave-of-snape
Summary: Hermines und Harrys Leben verändert sich an einem Weihnachtsabend drastisch!HG/SS & DM/HP
1. Chapter 1

"Hermine!" ,die Brünette Schülerin sah von ihren Hausaufgaben auf."Ja Marie?" Das Hausmädchen lächelte schüchtern, in ihre Richtung,irgendwas war anders an Hermine wie an normalen jungen Frauen."

"Euer Weihnachtsbesuch ist nun da, es sitzen alle schon am Tisch.Wenn du bitte kommen würdest?" Hermine seufzte und nickte. Sie erhob sich und zum Vorschein kam ein schlichtes Abendkleid, mit Stehkragen in Slytheringrün. Was keiner auf Hogwarts wusste, das sie die Farbe zu Hause gerne trug, in der Schule es aber aus guten Gründen vermied. Sie war ja mal gespannt, was ihre Eltern ihr heute mitteilen wollten. Ein letzter prüfender Blick in den Spiegel, und auf zum langweiligem Abend mit den Gästen ihrer Eltern.

Als Hermine den Salon betrat, sah sie sich um,und stockte im selben Moment. "Herm komm doch her Schatz. Wir wollten dich zu Sev und Luc setzen." Hermine schluckte, da saß PROF SNAPE, MR LUCIUS MAFOY samt Gattin und Sohn, dann noch zwei Anhänger des Lords, die sie im Ministerium damals "kennen lernen durfte". "Guten Abend Mrs Malfoy, Mr Malfoy, Draco. Prof Snape auch sie grüße ich." Wie konnte sie ihren Eltern die Gefahr nun klar machen, was für gefährliche "Freunde" sie hatten. Ihr Dad schob ihr den Stuhl neben Snape zu recht. "So woher kennst du die vier hier?" Ihr Dad sah sie fragend an. "DAD das ist mein Lehrer. Und das ist ein Schulkamerad nebst Eltern, von denen ich Dir schon berichtet habe." knurrte sie. Mit einmal lachte ihr Dad. "DAS er dein Lehrer ist, ist ja ein lustiger Zufall. Aber Schatz keine Sorge, das hir im Salon sind alles Hexen und Zauberer also rede ruhig darüber."

WAS? "So und das sind Regulus Black und John Zabini." Als Hermine den Namen von Sirius Bruder hörte, fiel ihr das Sektglas aus der Hand, Snape fing es vorher sehend auf. "Der Bruder von Sirius? DER Bruder?" Ein Nicken und ein sympathisches Lächeln. Hermine wippelte nervös herum während des Essens, so das Snape sie des öfteren an sah. Man versuchte sie mit in die Gespräche ein zu beziehen, aber sie blickte ab, bzw war nicht so ganz bei der Sache. "Hermine wohin willst du?" Ihr Dad sah sie fragend an, als sie sich erhob. Jeder sah sie an, so das sie wirklich rot an lief. "Ich müsste mal wohin, wo man alleine hin geht." knurrte sie. Damit lief sie aus dem Salon hinaus, und rannte die Stufen hoch. Wie gut das Hedwig noch hier war. Sie würde die Eule direkt nach Dumbledore schicken.

Hermine setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und nahm ein Pergament und Feder zur Hand, als sie an setzen wollte entzog man ihr die Feder. "Das würde ich nicht tun Hermine." flüsterte eine Stimme, die ihr die Haare zu Berge stehen ließen. Sie drehte sich um und sah Snape über sie gebeugt, sie merkte das er gerade nicht dahin starrte wohin er sollte und merkte das er ihr Dekollté an starrte. "Wenn sie genug geglotzt haben, wären sie so gütig mir die Feder wieder zu geben?" knurrte sie. "Äusserst bedauerlich, mich von so einem Anblick lösen zu müssen. Mrs Granger, sie sind die erste die es nun erfährt. Lucius, Cissa, Draco, Reg und John sind Spione wie ich. John ist der Mann meiner Schwester Serena. Und falls sie mir nicht glauben, schreiben wir nun zusammen einen Brief an Dumbledore.

Er wird sie aufklären." Er sah ihr zweifeln und rollte mit den Augen. Er schrieb auf das Blatt nur ein Wort TANGO! Hermine hob die Braue, aber er achtete nicht auf sie. "Wo ist ihre Eule?" Hermine pfiff auf ihren Finger und Hedwig erschien. "Potters Eule? Das ist ein Witz, ausgerechnet ich soll mit Potters Eule was versenden." Er band das Pergament an ihren Fuß und gab ihr den Auftrag nach Hogwarts nach Dumbledore zu fliegen und auf Antwort zu warten. "Darf ich sie so lange nach unten führen, und weiter ihr Tischnachbar sein." Hemine nickte, welche Chance hatte sie schon groß. Sie waren gerade unten an gekomen als es klingelte. "Marie ich mach schon auf." winkte sie da Mädchen ab. "Harry?" keuchte sie. Und schon flogen sie sich in die Arme.

"Sag mal in was für...Prof Snape?" Er sah Hermine an, dann wieder Snape. "Harry, ich weiß selbst nicht was auf einmal hier ab geht. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal ob du hier bleiben kannst, bzw dann hier sicher bist." Snape seufzte und trat vor. "Hermine ich habe ihnen gerade gesagt, hier sind nur Spione im Haus. Das wird der Direktor ihnen sicherlich gleich bestätigen. Ich hatte ihn vorgewarnt und wir haben uns auf das Stichwort geeinigt. Ich bin für Potters Sicherheit verantwortlich, wie wohl jeder mittlerweile mit bekommen hat. Also Potter kommen sie mit rein." Harry sah Hermine fragend an, er konnte ja nicht wissen, was ihn drinnen erwarten würde.

Als er über die Schwelle des Salons trat, stockte er und sah Hermine an. "Soll das ein Witz sein? Was wird, das wenn ihr fertig seit." Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Ich warte auf einen Brief von Dumbledore, der alles erklären soll." Harry sah sich um, er erkannte viele Hexen und Zauberer aus dem Ministerium. "Harry mein Junge, komm her, wir haben dich auf den Platz neben Draco setzen wollen." Hermine sah ihre Mum fragend an. "Du hast Harry eingeladen, wieso, was geht hier ab?" Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr, Snape der merkte, das Harry sich nicht in Bewegung setzte, rollte mit den Augen, legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter und lenkte ihn zum Platz. Dort drückte er ihn auf den Stuhl neben Draco. "Was soll das hier werden? Warten wir nun alle gemütlich auf Voldemort?" knurrte er.

"Na der soll mal kommen, dem reiss ich den Arsch auf bis er blutet." knurrte ein dunkelhaariger Mann. In diesem Moment tockte Hedwig an die Scheibe der Terrassentür. Tim Granger ließ sie hinein, und Hedwig flog zu Snape hin und hielt ihm ihr Beinchen hin. Severus hielt ihr Toast von der Suppe hin, und nahm das Pergament ab und reichte es Hermine. Alles sah gespannt auf die beiden.

_Liebste Mrs Granger,_

_ich werde sie und Harry nun in Dinge einweihen die nur 4 Personen im Orden wissen._

_Lucius, Narcissa und Draco Malfoy, John Zabini und Regulus Black, ja Sirius Bruder, sind Spione für den Orden beim Lord. Ich kann ihnen genauso trauen, wie ich Severus, Prof Snape, traue. Ich bitte euch inständig nichts zu sagen, auch nicht an Mr Weasley._

_Wenn Harry den Brief gelesen hat, wird er aus verständlichen Gründen von alleine verschwinden._

_AD_

_Ps. Soweit ich informiert bin, wird Severus Dich Harry heute noch überraschen._

Harry und Hermine konnten nicht glauben was sie lasen. "Nun ja Jane, würdest du bitte die Türe öffnen!" bat Severus Snape hermines Mum. Die nickte nur und öffnete die Tür zur kleinen Bib,und was sie dort erblickten,ließ ihnen den Mund offen stehen.


	2. Chapter 2

"DAS ist ein Witz sonder gleichen. Was hat das zu bedeuten? Wieso habt ihr sie als Inferis hier her geschickt. Das kann doch nur ein mieser Witz vom Lord sein." Harry sprang erbost auf, auch Hermine stand auf und wollte sich weg bewegen vom Tisch, aber Snape hielt sie zurück. "Setzen sie sich bitte. POTTER SETZEN!" knurrte er. "Wieso sollte ich?" Er sah Hermine hilflos an, aber er sah auch sie war total überfordert, zum ersten Mal seit sie sich kantnten. "Harry nun tu mal normal. Ich weiß den Idioten kann man viel zu trauen, aber Inferis zu produzieren, würden selbst diese Idioten nicht. Obwohl bei Reg wäre ich mir nie ganz sicher." Damit zwinkerte Sirius erst Harry und dann Regulus an. "WAS soll das man kann kann keinen als Menschen zurück holen." knurrte Harry immer wütender werden. Er sah wieder Hermine an, die nun auch nickte. "Potter, manch ein Mensch kann es. Wieso das erfahren sie heute auch noch. Probieren sie den Überprüfungszauber.

Merlin da will ich den Bengel einmal glücklich machen und hole seine Elten und Paten zurück, dann diskutiert er erst ewig mit mir." Harry sah wieder zu Hermine. "Ja moment. Er darf vielleicht nicht zaubern, er wird erst ende Juli volljährig." Sie mumelte den Zauber und es erschien, das es wirklich die Menschen, James und Lily Potter sowie Sirius Black sind. Lily tastete sich vorsichtig an Harry heran und kniete sich vor ihm hin, er sah sie lange an, sie sahen sich in die Augen. Es schien Hermine, als würden sie über Augen reden. Und mit einmal fielen sie sich in die Arme und Harry überkam ein Glücksgefühl, welches er noch nie so heftig gespürt hatte. Hermine seufzte immer mehr, als auch noch James und Sirius hin zu kamen. "So Harry, willst du noch was essen, wieso bist du eigentlich so spät hier erst hin gekommen."

Harry sah beschämt auf seine Hände. "Onkel Vernon, war der Meinung, das ich erst meinen täglichen Pflichten nach kommen sollte. Dann musste ich für ihn das Holz bis ins neue Jahr hacken, weil es für ihn zu kalt ist. Tja un dann hat er mich am Ortseingang von Essex abgesetzt, weil er zurück musste, um ja nicht die Ansprache der Queen zu verpassen." Alles sah auf Harry, als würde er lügen. "Das ist nicht wahr Schatz." Doch Harry sah seine Mum an, und sie sah, es war die Wahrheit. Und dann fing er an, er sprach sich alles von der Seele, was sich dort seit seiner Kindehheit angesammelt hatte. Selbst Sirius hatte er nie die volle Wahrheit erzählt. Er wollte ihn damals nicht noch mehr belasten. Als Harry auf sah, sah er die Malfoys blass und geschockt.

Hermine hob die Braue als sich ihr Grandpa erhob, sein Weinkelch in die Hand nahm und mit dem Dessertlöffel da gegen stieß. "Mein lieber Junge, glaube mir, DARUM kümmern wir uns. Heiliger Merlin, wie finde ich nur den Übergang? Nein das geht nicht, ich bin zu wütend. Jane und Tim, ich bitte euch, lasst uns das auf morgen verschieben. Heute kümmern wir uns um Harrys Problem. Als sich ihr Grandpa setzte, schickte Hermine ihm ein Danke per Lippenbewegung. Er nickte nur und lächelte. Sie wusste zwar nicht, was er auf morgen verschieben wollte, war aber dankbar. Heute war Harrys tag.

Aber wie wollte er sich darum kümmern? Wollte er mal eben da hin gehen und sich prügeln, so richtig auf muggel art? "Ich denke Hermine es ist besser, wenn Du und Harry dann hoch in deine Räume gehst. Wir werden uns um das Problem Vernon und Petunia Dursley kümmern. Harry du wirst dort nicht mehr hin müssen. Auch wenn Llily und James offiziell noch nicht wieder da sind. Aber das werden wir nicht zu lassen." klärte sie ihr Grandpa auf. Harry strahlte wie noch nie in seinem Leben.

"Grandpa was wollt ihr denn machen?" versuchte Hermine es. "Hermine frag nicht soviel, wo du doch keine Antwort von bekommst. Wir werden da Problem lösen, zu aller Zufiedenheit. Und nun geht bitte hoch, was nun folgt geht euch rein gar nichts an. Bitte Marie doch Harry Essen hoch zu bringen. Und bitte nicht wieder die Musik so laut, die Nachbarn haben sich letzte Mal schon beschwert." zwinkerte ihre Mum.

Hermine grummelte vor sich hin, das gab es doch nicht. Die konnten doch nicht dahin gehen, wo man am meisten gesichert war, durch Zauber.

Harry erhob sich und lief hinter Hermine her, für ihn war das alle noch irgendwie wie in riesiger schöner Traum, der in Erfüllung gegangen war. An der Tür blieb er stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um. "Prof Snape? Danke schön." Snape sah ihm in die Augen, sah die Ehrlichkeit, nickte nur und lächelte ihn an. Er war selbst noch mehr als geschockt darüber, wie Harry bisher gelebt hatte. Anscheinend war der Orden und Albus nicht so auf dem neusten Stand.

Die beiden liefen schweigend hinauf, Harry sah sich erstaut um. "Herm? In was für nen Palast lebt ihr doch." Hermine drehte sich lächelnd zu ihrem Freund um. "Meine Eltern sind eine der besten zZahnarztpraxen hier. Aber mittlerweile glaub ich selbst daran nicht mehr. Woher haben die so nen Kontakt zu Zauberer? Und dann noch gerade zu Malfoy und co, Ich mein das ist doch scho mal der Hammer." Sie blieb stehen als die Salontür sich öffnete. "Hermine?" rief ihr Dad. "Ja?" Was kam denn nun noch. "Kann Draco auch hoch kommen, wir möchten ihn nicht so gerne dabei haben."

"Ja sicher, er soll hoch kommen." sie blieben stehen, Harry war unsicher, doch Hermine ließ sich heute durch nichts mehr beirren. Ein paar Sekunden später erschien Draco vor ihnen. "Hi." kam es schüchtern von ihm. "Ok, fangen wir wieder bei null an?" schlug Harry vor. Draco nickte und sah Hermine an, die nun auch nickte. Und alle drei gaben sich die Hand, bzw die beiden Gryffindors dem blonden Slytherin. "Tja dann kommt mal mit hoch."

Hermine führte sie in den Salon vor ihrem Schlafraum. Sie nahm einen Hörer in die Hand und wählte eine Ziffer. "Mike? Könntest du bitte Marie mit einmal essen hoch schicken. Und dann soll sie uns Getränke mit bringen, für drei Personen." Als sie den Hörer auf gelegt hatte, machte sie den TV an, und zappte auf MTV. Keine 5 min später stand das Dienstmädchen da, und versuchte den beiden Jungs schöne augen zu machen. "Marie? Lass die Finger von den Jungs, die sind schwul."

Kaum dass, das Mädchen raus war, sah sie die Jungs grinsend an. "Woher weißt du?" kam es doppelt. "Ähm Draco habe ich knutschen sehen, mit dem Schönling aus Ravenclaw, nun ja und bei dir Harry war es eher ein Scherz." Harry lacht befreit los, heute war der schönste aller Tage. "Und bleibst du meine Freundin?" Hermine rollte mit den Augen. "Das kann auch nur Harry Potter fragen." Als es klopfte drehte sie sich herum. "Marie was gibt es denn noch?"

"Ich vergaß Dir Bescheid zu geben, das der Empfang mal kurz weg ist. Sie sind in ca 4 std wieder da. Dann wollen deine Eltern, Dich und die beiden, frisch und munter unten im Salon sehen. Ihr MÜSST erscheinen." Damit ging sie hinaus. Hermine sah auf die Uhr. "Was um kurz nach eins? Was gibt es denn mitten in der Nacht so wichtiges?" knurrte sie. Draco hob direkt die Hände. "Ich bin unschuldig und weiß von nichts." Harry schnaubte laut auf. "Und wieso glaub ich dir gerade kein Wort."

Draco zeigte unschuldig auf seine Person, die beiden fingen an sich über Quidditch, Streiche die sie sich gegeneitig gespielt hatten zu reden und und und.

Und vergaßen darüber Hermine total. Erst saß sie nur da und hörte dem Geplänkel der beiden zu. Wenn man sie so sah, man hätte meinen können sie wären von klein auf an Freunde. Irgendwann aber reichte es ihr und sie lief hinunter, bzw die Hälfte der Treppe, denn sie hörte die Leute wieder kommen.

"Oh hast du gesehen, wie er da kniete und mit der Zahnbürste den Boden schrubbte. Aber am besten war noch ihr Gesicht, als sie Lily und James und ´Sirius sahen. Mal sehen was die Arbeitskollegen vom Walross sagen, wenn er die nächsten Wochen nur noch per Fahrrad zur Arbeit kommt, na ob es Fahrräder gibt, die so ein Gewicht tragen." So was und vieles mehr verstand sie und immer wieder lachen da zwischen. Was hatten sie gemacht? Mit Hilfe ihrer Zauberfreunde Harry gerächt?

"Marie könntest du bitte die drei herunter holen?" hörte sie ihre mMum dazwischen reden.

Die Brünette sah das sie so schnell wie möglich nach oben kam. In ihrem Zimmer stockte sie, bzw im Salon. Da saßen Harry und Draco und knutschten wie wild. "Äh bevor es zum ´Sex kommt..." in dem Moment ging die Türe auf, das Klopfen hatte sie wohl nicht gehört. "Hermine, ihr sollt bitte hinunter kommen." Beide Jungen sahen sie an, Draco frech grinsend, und Harry fragend. "Oh Merlin Harry, mir ist es doch egal wen du knutscht. Ja Marie wir kommen sofort, ich mache mich nur noch frisch."

5 Minuten später liefen sie hinunter und in den Salon,der mittlerweile in eine gemütliche Ecke umgebaut wurde. Als Hermine saß und die beiden Jungs, erhob sich wieder ihr Grandpa. "Erst einmal Harry selbst wenn du dort noch leben müsstest, die würden nie wieder was falsches tun oder sagen! So nun zu dir Spatz. Merlin wie sagt man einer Verfechterin des reinen Blutes nun alles was auf sie zu kommt." Er nahm ein Stück Papier aus seiner Jackettinnentasche und reichte es ´Hermine. Die laß es durch, und dann sah sie ihn fragend an. "Was habe ich damit zu tun?"


	3. Hermines Neuigkeiten!

Hallo erst einmal,ich wünsche euch allen Frohe Ostern.

Und ba jetzt wird wieder ordentlich,regelmässig ein update komme.

Aber ich lag flach mit Grippe und hatte keine Lust irgendwas hoch zu laden.

Nun noch zu allen,die sich über Draco und Harry,und die Schnelligkeit ihrer Beziehung beschwert haben.DAS

klärt sich alles in ein par Kapiteln.

DANKE noch für die Reviews,ich gehe im nächsten Kapitel,wieder auf die einzelnen ein.

Hermine sah in die Runde,verstand nicht was los war. Sie sah wieder auf das Pergament in ihren Händen.

Erlass zur Eheschließung junger,frischer Vampire!!

Jeder Vampir, welcher nóch nicht erweckt wurde und das Alter von 17 Jahren erreicht hat muss heiraten. Einen ebenbüritgen oder mächtigeren Vampir, der sie dann erweckt.

Die Eheschließung gilt auch für Vampire ab 17 Jahren, die schon erwacht sind, Da von ihnen auch eine Gefahr ausgeht. Und nur durch ihre Partner gebändigt werden können.

"Ich verstehe nicht, was ihr mir damit sagen wollt." Harry nahm das Pergament und fing an zu lesen. Er runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach und sah schließlich Hermine an. "Hau mich nicht. Du weißt du bist in den letzten Wochen reizbar. Vielleicht wollen sie damit sagen, das du ein Vampir bist." Hermine sah ihn erst an, dann fing sie schallend an zu lachen. "Potter du spinnst. Ja ich bin reizbar, aber nur weil Ron mich so nervt. Und vergessen?Ich komme aus einer muggel geborenen Familie!" Ein Husten lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Eltern.

"Hör bitte deinen Grandpas zu." sprach ihr Dad. "Spatz, du hast mehr als genug damit zu tun. Du wirst noch heute Nacht erweckt werden, von deinem zukünftigen Ehemann. Wir sind Vampire, ABER es darf erst einmal nur heraus kommen, das wir

Harry sah sie an und lachte auf, Sirius sah ihn fragend an. Harry zeigte auf seine Augen und in Richtung Hermine. Nun musste auch Sirius lachen. "Was habt ihr zu lachen?" fauchte sie ohne den Blick von ihren Grandpas zu nehmen. "Herm, deine Augen leuchten, du bist begeistert." Hermine löste ihren Blick und sah Harry beschämt an. "Ja das bin ich. Oh Merlin Harry, weißt du was das bedeutet? ZWEI Gründer von Hogwarts stehen vor uns." Draco grinste und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit so auf sich.

"Ähm du verstehst aber schon, das es DEINE Grandpas sind. Du bist verwandt mit ihnen. Du bist halb Vampir, halb Dämon. Du gehörst zu den obersten der Zauberergesellschaft. Jeder hat vor Dir Respekt, würde gerne deine Mächte haben. Was denkst Du,wieso ist Voldemort scharf auf Dich und Deine Familie." Nun wo Draco es sagte, fiel es ihr alles wieder ein. "Du hast von meinem VERLOBTEM gesprochen? Wer sagt, das ich ihn will. wer sagt, das ich Ihn lieben kann oder will? Wer sagt, das ich da üerhaupt mit mache? Wer ist es überhaupt." verlangte sie nun zu wissen. Sie hörte Draco in Harrys Ohr murmeln. DAS könnte jetzt lustig werden." Lucius hob die Braue, bei der innigen und zärtlichen Geste. Na da da musste er doch mal weiter auspassen.

"Du wirst ihn lieben, oder eher du liebst ihn schon. Dein Blut hat es uns damals schon gesagt. Wir hätten dir mehr Zeit gegeben, aber das Gesetz kam uns da zwischen. Dein Verlobter sitzt zu deiner linken. Severus wird nun mit dir hoch in deine Räume gehen und dich erwecken. Fang nicht an dich zu wieder setzen." Den letzten satz hatte Sal geknurrt. "Ich soll meinen Lehrer heiraten?" funkelte sie. "Hermine wir haben Gäste. Und ja du sollst nicht nur, du wirst ihn heiraten. Und NUN höre auf."

Doch sie dachte ja gar nicht daran. "Nun sagen sie doch auch mal etwas. Zb das es nicht geht. Das sie mich nicht ausst...!" weiter kam sie nicht. Severus zog sie hinunter und zischte in ihr Ohr. "Verzeih die ruppige Art. Aber ich lasse mir nicht von dir vor Familie und Freunde so auf der Nase herum tanzen. Es wird geheiratet; BASTA!" Dann sah er wieder auf. "Verzeiht meiner Verlobten. Sicher ein wenig undgewohnt ist es für sie, das wir heiraten und eine familie gründen werden. Und dann die frischen vampir Hormone. Von daher gehen wir nun hoch, damit ich sie erwecken kann. Wir wünschen euch noch viel Spass die Nacht."

Damit erhob er sich, zog Hermine hoch und mit einmal apparierte er mit ihr. Sie kamen in Hermines Salon an. "Ok dann wecken sie mich mal." Sie lächelte ihn freundlich aber bestimmt an, Severus stutzte, das sie das ganze so locker sah. "Nun ja wenn sie es so locker nahm, an ihm sollte es nicht scheitern. "Leg dich aufs Bett." Severus sah mit Begeisterung zu, wie sie gehorchte. Er schnippte und Hermine lag gefesselt im Bett. "WAS soll das?" knurrte sie. "DAS ist besser so, so oder so. Genau wie dieses." Noch ein Schnippsen und sie trug eine Augenbinde. Was hatte Snape vor? Sie spürte, wie er sich zu ihr aufs Bett setzte. "Erschrick dich bitte nicht."

Und schon spürte sie federleichte Küsse auf ihrem Körper. Hermine war zu erschrocken, durcheinander, als das sie hätte protestieren können. Und ein kleiner Teil in ihrem Körper schrie, das sich das geil anfühlte. Seine Zunge glitt an ihrem Hals entlang, und er erntete ein genüssliches Schnurren. Severus grinste in sich hinein und biss in dem Moment in ihren Hals. Sie schrie auf, fing an sich zu wehren, kam nur nicht weit durch die Fesseln. Sie fluchte, sie schimpfte, doch er ließ sich nicht beirren. Und dann merkte die Brünette das sich was veränderte tief in ihr. Sie spürte eine Verbindung zu Snape.

Als Severus spürte, das die Verbindung stark genug war, löste er sich und schloss die Wunde. Er löste die Augenbinde, Hermine blinzelte ihn an. "Spürst du irgendwas?" Hermine nickte, er hob die Braue auf eine Art und Weise, die ihr unbehagen aus löste. "Ich kann irgendwie ein Band zu dir ähm ihnen spüren." Snape seufzte, rieb sich die Augen und durchs Gesicht. DAS darf nicht sein. Die Bluthochzeit sollte erst morgen nacht statt finden. Wie kann das sein. Severus erhob sich und lief zum Kamin. "Sal? Komm doch mal bitte hoch." Damit kam er zurück. Im selben Moment flimmerte es neben ihnen. "Was ist los Sev? Du wirst deine Verlobte sicherlich alleine erwecken können." Hermine sah zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Ihr Grandpa sah nun ihn an, dann sie, und dann bekam er große augen. WAS war hier los? WAS war geschehen?


End file.
